


Dead Man

by Onesetpiano



Category: pirates of caribbean, 加勒比海盗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesetpiano/pseuds/Onesetpiano
Relationships: Salazar/Jack, 萨拉查/杰克
Kudos: 23





	Dead Man

又是一个不眠夜。

满载宝藏结束冒险的黑珍珠号停泊在特图加的附近的海面上，船上空无一人，水手们都去港口挥霍财宝，寻欢作乐，除了一个人。

杰克·斯派洛船长。

哦或许前面还要加上伟大的三个字。

杰克躺着他心爱的黑珍珠号的甲板上，手里依旧拿着一瓶朗姆酒，哼着些不着调的歌，摇摇晃晃地站起来，扒着船舵，

“哦我的好姑娘，鉴于前几次不愉快的经历，我不会再轻易地离开你了”

杰克仰头又灌了一口朗姆酒，“真高兴黑珍珠号又回到了只有一个船长的时候了”

杰克的脚步因为酒精变的不稳，绊到了箱子，前后晃了几下试图保持平衡，“Bugger！”

杰克的身体凝固了一秒，然后流畅地顺着楼梯滚了下去，一头撞在了桅杆上，朗姆酒洒了一地，浓郁的酒香使杰克本来就不清楚的脑子更加混乱，他龇牙咧嘴地坐起来，瞪着眼睛努力回想自己刚刚说了什么，小声说，

“啊你一定是在嫉妒我拥有了她，赫克托”

杰克捡起倒在甲板上的酒瓶，拿起来在耳边晃晃，听到酒水还剩半瓶地时候满意地裂开嘴笑了，他不在意洒在地上的那些，就当是给赫克托的，那个沉睡在海神波塞冬墓里的独腿海盗。

“哦看看这只蠢鸟是谁？！”亡灵嘶哑的嗓音从黑暗处传来，

“Jack·little Sparrow”亡灵的声音带着愉悦和怨恨，杰克瞪大了画着夸张黑色的眼睛，讪笑着说，

“我打破了你诅咒，”杰克转过身，看着面容已经恢复成生前模样的西班牙船长，张开手臂做出谈判的样子，“我们的债已经两清了！”

“两清？”亡灵像是听到了一个极其好笑的笑话，嘶哑低沉的笑声围绕在黑珍珠的甲板上，“多少年了？多少年了！我被困在漆黑冰冷的地狱里遭受折磨，复仇的火焰灼烧着我的胸膛，我要撕碎你，我的小麻雀。”

亡灵的控诉让杰克船长的脑子清醒了一半，而另一半被亡灵握在手里的剑吓醒了，杰克转身就跑，踩着船杆准备跳海逃生的杰克被一只冰凉的手抓住了衣领，扔回到甲板上，

“你要去哪里啊？我的小麻雀”亡灵愉快地问道，

杰克的脑袋又撞到了桅杆上，好巧不巧又是刚刚撞到的地方，杰克龇牙咧嘴还没喊疼就被卡住喉咙拖了起来，萨拉查靠近杰克，仔细端详着这个让他被困在地狱里数十年的海盗，不得不说，他的变化很大，时间刻在了他的脸上，小麻雀老了，他的眼神比起年轻时更加狡黠，增添了更多浮夸的嘲讽和圆滑。

还有那两撇胡子，萨拉查嫌弃地看着杰克的胡子和乱糟糟的头发，杰克被亡灵的眼神盯着背上发毛，

“萨拉查”杰克清了清嗓子，又补上了船长两字，“往好处想想，你凭空多出来几十年的时光，看你现在还跟以前一样的英俊潇洒”杰克眨眨眼睛，

“当然了，还是比我差点”他讨好地说着俏皮话，“萨拉查船长，我想你完全可以蹭着这大好的月色，去按上找个姑娘度过”手顺着阴影处摸向放在桅杆后面的兵器桶里，“或者找个计时女也行，船长”

亡灵注意到了麻雀的小动作，嗤笑一声，掐着杰克的喉咙就把他转了个身，面朝桅杆按在上面，亡灵的手直接扒下了黑珍珠号船长的裤子，

“或者我找你也行，我的小麻雀。”

萨拉查在海底待的太久了，久到他完全忘记了性爱的技巧，但他凭着尺寸就可以让那只喋喋不休的麻雀那张聒噪的嘴除了喘息其他的什么也说不出。

伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长的内心无比崩溃，他一开始还能大声地劝阻亡灵放过他的屁股去找岸上技巧丰富的姑娘，杰克据理力争她们起码还有丰满的胸部，到后面杰克全部的毅力都在按住喉咙里的呻吟，不被亡灵激烈的动作操弄到哭。

伟大的杰克船长从来没有哭过，就算是一大把年纪护不住屁股的贞操也没让他流泪。杰克内心已经把亡灵的祖宗到海神波塞冬全部骂了个遍，身体内部的酸胀感填满了深处的空虚，杰克大口喘息着，亡灵进得太深了，肠道的褶皱被毫无遗漏地展平，冰冷地性器几乎要捅到内脏，杰克紧紧抓住桅杆上的绳子，身体被亡灵顶弄地一耸一耸的，亡灵还不知满足，抓着杰克的臀瓣向两边分开然后挺入，这一下让萨拉查进的前所未有的深，肠道内的微微隆起的一点被无情地摩擦撞击，杰克崩溃地用头撞着桅杆，什么求饶的话都说遍了，差点连黑珍珠都被当成价码给出去。

当亡灵从他体内退出去的时候，杰克看起来糟糕极了，两腿上都是手指掐出的淤痕和乳白色的精液，船长的眼睛红红的，一副被欺负得很了的样子，亡灵的心情大好，他终于捉住了那只叽叽喳喳的烦人的麻雀。

“我将成为你的船员，小麻雀”

“什么？！”坐在地上奋力套上自己裤子的杰克夸张地瞪大了眼睛，用审视的目光看着苍白的亡灵，杰克撑着桅杆借力站起来，努力忽视腰部抗议的肌肉，抬高下巴，

“你有什么可以让我满意的么？船长？”

亡灵看着杰克焦糖色的眼睛，喉咙里发出含糊的笑声，他低下头，亲吻杰克脏兮兮的指尖，

“我和我的船将为您上贡，Captain Jack Sparrow.”

END


End file.
